terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiko Beth
Appearance Aiko's face can be summed up simply as dead-pan, in most cases. Her facial expression would be rather plain and to many, it'd come off as bored. This is not the case, however. Above her face would of course be her hair, a usual mess of short black hair that was actually rather well kept for the environment in which she'd operate. Aiko would have obvious Asian origins, coming from half white, half Asian parents. She'd have darker, East-Asian tanned skin, as well as the well known Asian eyes. Aiko would be seen wearing a rather normal set of clothes for someone in her predicament, a t-shirt of any kind along with a pair of cargo pants. If she didn't wear pants, she'd be seen walking around in gym shorts, probably many sizes too large for her. Lastly, would be her equipment that she carries. Often seen with a large amount of stuff on her back, she'd be prepared for any situation with a huge backpack always on her. Personality Aiko is arguably, rather laid back, in most situations. Although she can become rather heated over things, not much phases her. She is a tom-boy, willing to get dirty in situations that call for it, when others won't. The presence of others doesn't really phase her as well, in situations, often making it easy for her to say awkward and unmentionable things in public places. Overall, she'd probably come off as a jerk or a dick, but that can be tied to her lack of situational awareness and the fact that her humour is very dry, making her sound serious when she's not. She's not serious in most situation, by the way. So threats from her are probably nothing... sometimes. Technical Abilities Aiko is currently a member of Echo, but has been known to be in many squads over her previous years. From Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, etc. Her most predominant 'reign' would be when she was the Lieutenant of Charlie and then Technical Officer of the Technical Specialist for around nine months overall. Generally speaking, she was a decent leader, but I guess that's a biased opinion. Under her control, Charlie/Technical Specialist were active enough and repairing/working on things. To say that her leadership was a failure is a lie and to suggest that she should be given command again is also silly. Aiko has since then dropped down from the technical specialist, after receiving an EMP during an Infiltrator attack. Speculations arise as to why she did it, but overall it's not a big deal. Aiko has always been digging in with combat since she was sixteen, but her main love is of course on the technical side. She's a trained gunsmith, car-mechanic, computer repairsmith, and reprogrammer. Aiko is quick at learner in scenario's that she likes, and putting and fixing things together is something she likes... alot. Her ability to spend hours on end attempting to fix the most smallest problems can be accounted to this and among other things the reason why she can be considered useful. It's most certainly not her level-headedness or sharp-shooting, both things which she does not have. Category:Characters in TechCom Category:Characters Category:Characters in Charlie Category:Characters in Echo